Total Drama Crossing: The Movie
Total Drama Crossing: The Movie is a Japanese-Canadian-Spanish-Italian-American computer-animated adventure comedy film in the Total Drama Crossing series. It is produced by Fresh TV and Nintendo Animation and distributed by Cake Entertainment and Nintendo. The film is based on Total Drama Crossing: New Leaf. Summary Total Drama Crossing is coming to the big screen as the gang goes on their biggest adventure yet as they go through New Leaf University with a panda-dressed villager named Pam and her dragon Ai in tow. Will our heroes and their new friends graduate and move onwards to live in harmony and peace or will they fail and face another university year. Plot The movie begins at New Leaf University, in the TDROTI gang's dormitory, where everyone is awake except Lightning the rhino and Jo the alligator, who both appear to be a sleep inners. Brick the penguin tickles Lightning and Jo and Lightning wakes up laughing as Jo does the same. Characters Main # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A male turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Blathers. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. # MacArthur - A boar. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. # Pam - A female villager. She is dressed as a panda bear. Her dragon partner is Ai. # Ai - Pam's dragon partner. Recurring # Isabelle # K.K Slider # Tom Nook # Kitt # Mathilda - Jasmine's rival. # Pascal # Anchovy # Jay # Robin # Twiggy # Queeny # Copper # Booker # Sprocket # Ribbot # Stitches # Chief # Lobo # Wolfgang # Blathers # Celeste - Blathers' little sister. # Puck # StuntSkunk Spot - A spotted skunk who loves stunts. # Several Animal Crossing villagers Category:Movies